Going For Icecream
by Misura
Summary: Subaru reflects on why he shouldn't let Hokuto talk him into going for ice-cream with Seishirou. [takes place during Tokyo Babylon rather than X1999]


Going for ice-cream

x

Warnings/notes: Seishirou/Subaru, Hokuto, oocness, failed drabble (because a drabble has 100 words).

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Babylon or X/1999.

written at 27th december 2004, by Misura, for Infinitivezero, as a small Christmas-present. (I don't know you well enough to give you a birthdaypresent so ... -winks-)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He should have known better.

_"Come on, Subaru, it'll be fun! And Seishirou-san hasn't seen you for -five- -days-! You don't want him to have taken an afternoon off for nothing, do you?"_

But Hokuto had sounded nearly reasonable, and Seishirou had given him a Look, so earnestly wishing to please him, that he'd given in. Thus, the result was all his own fault, really.

_"I know this great ice-cream-parlor, very small and out of the way. It's never busy there, because all the customers are keeping it a secret so ... don't tell anyone!" Hokuto winked at Seishirou. "It's very romantic at night especially, when they light candles and if you take a table on the west-side, you have a great view on the Tokyo Tower."_

_"Then I hope you will allow me to take Subaru-kun there again, on some evening when he has the time to spare," Seishirou replied with a slight bow._

_Subaru opened his mouth to protest that it wasn't Hokuto's decision whether or not he'd go to have ice-cream with Seishirou, but his sister had already changed the subject._

_"Their Strawberry Special is really good, but I also love their Chocolate Delight. And their January Special is to die for. Hmmm. I wonder which I'll take today," Hokuto enthused. "What do you think, Subaru?"_

_"I'm ... not really hungry," Subaru declared, bracing himself for the response that he was sure would follow this statement. Still, it was true; the thought of eating anything -especially something as sweet as ice-cream- wasn't the least bit appealing. In fact, the prospect made him feel slightly sick._

_"That's impossible!" Hokuto scoffed. "When is the last time you've eaten anything? This morning? How often have I told you that you need to eat more to remain healthy? If you keep this up, you'll have worn away to nothing by the time you're finally old enough for Seishirou-san to ask you to marry him!"_

_"It doesn't matter to me how Subaru-kun looks; I'll love him anyway," Seishirou stated firmly. "As long as he's happy, I'll be content as well."_

_"Ah-ha, but how can he be happy if he's starving?" Hokuto shook her head. "You'll need to take good care of him, Seishirou-san, once the two of you are living together. He always forgets things like food and sleep on his own."_

_"I'm sure I'll be a poor substitute for his loving sister, but I'll do my humble best," Seishirou assured her. "Only Subaru-kun, is it true that breakfast was your last meal?"_

_Subaru nodded, while Hokuto supplied Seishirou with more details._

_"Hokuto-chan, I'm afraid that I think ice-cream isn't such a good idea right now," Seishirou said finally, looking pensive. "Subaru-kun might get ill if he consumes something like that after having had nothing in his stomach for so long."_

_Not daring to believe his good luck, Subaru held his breath. _

_"Oh." Hokuto seemed very disappointed. For about three seconds. Then, she cheered up again, beaming at Seishirou. "In that case, why don't you take him out for a late lunch as well? I've been wanting to go shopping for some new materials for clothes anyway. We could meet again at the ice-cream-parlor. Doesn't that sound even better than your original plan?"_

_"Any plan that allows me to spend more time with Subaru-kun sounds excellent to me." Seishirou smiled at Hokuto, who nodded, the two of them in perfect agreement._

_Subaru knew he was doomed._

So now he was sitting in one of the few lunchrooms that had still been open this late in the afternoon, eyeing the food that Seishirou had ordered for him with a mixture of wariness and despair. Telling himself that he wouldn't let himself get talked into things like this again next time.

OWARI


End file.
